


Three's Company

by dylinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, No M/M Sex, Oral Sex, They just make out...a lot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, just straight smut, no story, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: You and your boyfriend Stiles get drunk at a party and start to get hot and heavy. You decide that if you want to keep this going you need to go somewhere more private. You were both so distracted by one another and too drunk that you forgot to lock the door behind you. A familiar face walks in on you two, but you suddenly get an idea.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Request: How about a threesome Reader/stiles/Isaac lol (Anon)  
There is complete trash, and I apologize. I'm terrible at writing smut and a threesome is even harder. Hope ya enjoy ya heathens.

His lips were soft and warm, like they always were, but being drunk made everything that much more intense. You could taste the alcohol on Stiles’ tongue as it pushed past your lips. You both fell onto the bed refusing to break your kisses. Stiles was on top of you, laying between your legs as he started trailing kisses down your neck and over your collarbone. You let out soft moans with each light touch of his lips, setting your skin on fire. He reached down to the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, then continued to dominate your mouth with his own. “Stiles…” You breathed as his hands roamed across your body, touching your ass, stomach, and everywhere else except the place you really wanted him. He came back up to your face and looked into your eyes as his palm held your cheek. He kissed your forehead and then sat up, removing his own shirt. Your hands landed on his stomach, tracing his muscles and skin as you admired his body. You bit your bottom lip and he let out a chuckle as he came back down to meet you in a heated kiss.

The world had slipped away and you were lost in your boyfriend, forgetting the noise of the party on the other side of the door. Everything moved in slow motion, allowing you to savor every moment; every kiss, every touch. The electricity that ran through you was exhilarating and sparked a fire in your core that couldn’t be extinguished. “Oh shit. My bad.” Stiles shifted his body to cover your slightly exposed torso from the intruder. You peeked around his shoulder and saw an also drunk Isaac standing in the doorway. He caught your eyes and raised an eyebrow. The idea of him walking in on you and Stiles caused you to bite and lick your lips as you stared at the shaggy headed man. You were totally making sex eyes at him.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare or leave?” Stiles exclaimed after a moment of awkward silence and looks. His voice pulled you back from your imagination, something you didn't really appreciate at that moment, but you could tell Isaac had been just as enthralled in his own mind as you were by how startled he was by Stiles too.

“No, I think I’ll stay and watch.” Isaac spoke as he returned his gaze to you, causing you to raise your eyebrows.

Stiles sat up a bit more and faced Isaac. “What the fuck dude? No!”

Without even looking at him, Isaac kept his lock on you and answered as he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. “Well...what does Y/N think?” Stiles looked puzzled and turned back to look at you, confused. His brow pulled together as he tried to figure out why Isaac would think you wouldn’t want him to leave. You gave him a shoulder shrug, still nibbling on your lip and his eyes went wide with surprise.

“I think...I want him to stay.” Your voice was barely a whisper, but Isaac still heard and he closed the door to the bedroom, locking it behind him so no further intruders could bother the three of you. Stiles gulped and sat up in the bed between your legs, obviously nervous. You pushed yourself up to meet him and brushed your thumb over his cheek while giving him a reassuring kiss. You looked into his eyes and waited for him to give you some sign that he was okay with this too. He slightly nodded, the movement only noticeable against your hand holding his face. You gave him a smile and pulled him in, kissing him deeply and passionately. He must have forgotten Isaac was even there because he grabbed your hips and pulled you on top of him. Your tongues were colliding and his hands roamed your body again, cupping your breasts that were confined by your bra. You pulled back for a breath, resting your forehead against his as your breaths mixed and chests heaved. You saw Isaac still standing by the door and reached your arm out to him. Stiles watched cautiously as the blue eyed man reached out to take your hand and you pulled him to sit on the bed next to you. You ran your fingers through his curly locks and pulled his lips to your own, kissing him as passionately as you had just done with Stiles. A tiny whine escaped Stiles throat, but was drowned out by the moans that left you and Isaac.

You moved back to your boyfriend and kissed him again, the taste of Isaac still on your lips. You didn't want the blonde to feel left out, so you kept your fingers tangled in his hair. He leaned in close, watching you make out with your boyfriend and let out a soft moan, causing you to pull his head back with his hair at the roots, eliciting a growl from his throat. Stiles halted his kiss with you and looked to the other man whose blue eyes were now golden. You chuckled and kissed Isaac again, his eyes fading back to their human form. You tugged at Isaac’s shirt and he complied by removing the item. You looked at both of the shirtless beauties and front of you and smiled from ear to ear. The fire in your core was now raging and you couldn’t wait to have both of them.

You looked between the two of them and raised your brows, them both looking confused. “This is a threesome. Emphasis on the three.” They both blushed and looked down and you laughed at their discomfort. You picked up both of their heads by their chins with your hands, looking back and forth between the pair in their eyes, then turned their heads until they were facing each other. They looked at one another nervously as they slowly leaned in, building up the anticipation in your stomach. If you were being completely honest, seeing guys together was such a turn on and a secret fantasy of yours. When their lips collided, there was no tongue and it took them a minute to get used to. They moved in sync and slowly became more comfortable with each other. You saw as Stiles tongue entered Isaac’s mouth and you let out a small gasp and removed your bra so that you could play with your tits. They didn’t seem to notice as they got lost in their kiss. You rolled your nipples between your fingers as Isaac ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and pulled at the roots, trailing kisses down his neck and over his adam’s apple. You moved one of your hands slowly down your stomach and to your core, rubbing your clit through your shorts, watching the two of them was making your desire unbearable.

Stiles opened his eyes as Isaac was sucking purple marks onto his neck and saw you touching yourself and he smiled at the idea of him with Isaac made you so hot and bothered. He had never seen you in this state before. Your breathing was rapid and unstable and you looked so worked up like you were about to explode. He leaned away from Isaac and over to you, kissing your stomach down to your waistband. You threw your head back and moaned as he slid his fingers under the band and pulled them off along with your underwear. You looked up at both boys, taking all of you in, their eyes devouring every inch of your body. Stiles leaned down between your legs, placing wet kisses across your inner thighs and Isaac leaned over to you chest as he cupped your breast and kissed across their valley. While you were distracted by Isaac, Stiles took advantage and found your clit with his tongue. He swirled circles over it as he held you down by your hips and Isaac peppered you with kisses and bites on your neck and jaw. It was all almost took much, your body writhed in pleasure beneath both of them. Moans and whines escaped you as they both set your body on fire. Stiles pushed two fingers inside you as he continued to flick your bundle of nerves with his tongue. He found a rapid pace and could feel your walls clenching. “Come on baby girl, come for us.” You were so close and both of them knew it, so Stiles sucked and hummed against your clit as he fucked you hard with his fingers, curling them to hit all the right places and Isaac moved his lips to your breast where he took in your nipple, sucking and lightly pulling at your tit with his teeth.

That was all you needed, so much pleasure coursed through your body that you screamed as you arched up into Isaac. He wrapped his arm around your back so he could hold you up and continue to suck on your tits. Stiles helped you ride out your release and then came to your side, opposite Isaac with a shit eating grin. He had never seen you come like that before, but he was sure as hell they could make you do it again. “I want to taste her.” Isaac said, looking at Stiles. Your boyfriend raised an eyebrow and held out his fingers that were just inside you. Isaac took Stiles’ wrist and pulled the digits into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue between them so that he could taste you. He maintained eye contact the whole time with Stiles as he pulled your boyfriends fingers from his lips with a pop. Stiles shuddered and licked his lips.

“Take your pants off. Both of you.” You sat up on your knees as both boys jumped to their feet and pulled off their jeans and boxers. You watched as Stiles pumped himself with this hand and licked your lips with anticipation. He knew the look you were giving him all too well, so he walked over to you, resting one of his knees on the bed. You leaned over and kissed his tip where his precum had accumulated, then licked your lips. You slid your tongue across his slit and then pushed up the member, licking his vein underneath from the base up. While keeping your eyes locked with Stiles, you reached out your hand to your other side and Isaac walked over, placing his cock in your hand. You held Stiles’ dick at its base and started sucking him while you pumped Isaac with your other hand, swirling your thumb over his tip where his fluid had collected. Stiles couldn’t help put roll his hips towards you as you bobbed your head and he let out a deep moan and threw his head back, but you didn’t want him to come yet. You let him out with a pop and then moved your head to Isaac. Without any warning or tease, you took him in your mouth and his cock spasmed against your tongue from the new sudden sensation and he let out a moan. You kept pumping Stiles with your other hand, now slick with your saliva and he thrusted into your palm. Isaac wasn’t as thick as Stiles, but he was a little longer, which made it hard to take all of him into your mouth. He grabbed your hair and pushed you into his stomach so he hit the back of your throat, making you gag, but you liked it. You pulled back slowly, giving him a couple more sucks before you switched back to Stiles again.

Before you could put the brunette’s cock in your mouth, he grabbed your chin and pulled you up to kiss you. “I want to feel you baby girl.” He whispered into your mouth between heavy and hot kisses. You nodded and fell to your hands and knees, your ass facing Stiles and your head facing Isaac. The blonde was stroking himself again, but when you made eyes at him he approached you and you reached up to replace his hand with yours while putting your weight on the other. Stiles was behind you and started running his cock through your folds, teasing you and letting his tip brush against your clit. You shuddered and let your hand fall to bear your weight as Stiles entered you slowly. Isaac grabbed your hair and pulled your head back to watch your face as you moaned. Your eyes were screwed shut and empty breaths escaped as you felt Stiles fill you. He slowly pulled back until he was almost out, then slowly pushed back in again. He did this a couple more times until he started increasing his pace. You opened your eyes to see blue ones staring back and licked your lips while reaching for his cock. He stepped close enough for you to wrap your lips around him. He threw his head back as he slurred curses and moans. Your own sounds and hums from your own pleasure surging through him as they rolled off your tongue and onto his cock.

Stiles could feel your walls clenching around him again, so he set a relentless speed, pounding into you and filling the room with sounds of skin smacking and moans and groans from everyone. Your sucking on Isaac became faltered and sloppy as Stiles gave your pussy no mercy. You could feel it building in your stomach and when Stiles found your clit with his fingers and started to rub your bundle incessantly you screamed. Isaac had stepped back, letting your orgasm wash over you again. You could feel Stiles twitching inside you, knowing he was close too and it wasn’t long before he came in you. When he pulled out, you collapsed on the bed. You looked over to Isaac with a smile, “I didn’t forget about you.” You reached for him to come over to you and he laid between your legs. He leaned down and wiped the beads of sweat on your forehead off with his thumb, then kissed you tenderly on the lips. You smiled the best you could with being exhausted.

Isaac brushed your folds with his dick slowly, being patient with you so that you weren’t over stimulated. When you nodded, he pushed himself into you agonizingly slow. He pulled out and pushed back in at a steady and leisurely pace, savoring every second. It was a nice change from Stiles and his unforgiving momentum, but it wasn’t long before you were craving more. You started to roll your hips to meet Isaac and he took notice, picking up his movements. “Stiles…” you managed a whimper while reaching out to him as he was watching. He came over and took your hand, but you pulled him onto the bed and started kissing him. You shoved your tongue in his mouth without question and dominated his lips as Isaac kept fucking you. You were close and both of them could tell, but you needed a push to send you over the edge. Your tolerance had been built up from the last to waves of pleasure. 

Stiles remembered how worked up you got when he first kissed Isaac, so he left your lips. He grabbed Isaac’s golden hair and tugged his head back, making him slightly falter in his thrusts for a moment. Stiles met Isaac’s exposed throat with a wet kiss and trailer them up until he met his lips. He pulled back on Isaac’s bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth. You watched breathlessly and Stiles used his hand free of Isaacs hair to roll your tit between his fingers. He shoved his tongue into Isaac’s mouth, but Isaac pushed back. They battled for dominance and you could feel Isaac start to tremble inside your pussy. Knowing Stiles was pushing him over the edge was what you needed, what you both needed. You screamed for the third time, your throat sore, and let your new wave of ecstasy crash over you. Isaac pulled out quickly and pumped himself as he sprayed spurts of cum onto your stomach. He let out a groan into Stiles’ mouth as he came and Stiles licked Isaac’s lips.

Isaac picked a towel up off the floor and wiped off his mess, knowing you were too tired to do it yourself. He laid down next to you, with Stiles on your other side. The three of you were beyond exhausted, and could still feel the alcohol in your systems. All of you curled up under the covers with each other and passed out right there, deciding to deal with the awkwardness and realization of what just happened in the morning when you were sober.


End file.
